


Lil somethin somethin

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, He teases Ann, Hopefully doesn’t suck, Im Back Babes!, No actual Metaverse but past stuff can be hinted if you squint, She Pouts, Teasing, They definitely look cute together, future set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ann and Akira cook some food together(and even dance a little) just a cute(hopefully) lil one shot I thought up to get me into the swing of things again.





	Lil somethin somethin

Author’s note: YO IM KINDA BACK! I have an exam coming up but I have a slight break in class and homework to slightly pump this out. Also expect some more one shots for different pairings! ShuMako, ShuTaba, ShuHaru! Maybe some AnnMako honestly who knows! I don’t! All I know is I’m back with a small one shot! Also I’m probably butchering the recipe in this one shot! Do not yell at me for making it go faster than it should. Because I cannot have them wait an hour for dough to proof and rise(assuming I actually don’t make a time skip/Insert something to fill the time because I bake and it’s an insult to mess up recipes) Side Note! If you like Shumako, ShuTaba, or ShuAnn then there are some Discord links to servers for each of those pairings in my profile bio!!! Prepare for OOC and bad writing because it’s been a while! With that said let’s get to the fic

~~~~

“A-Akira I don’t know about this” Ann nervously stuttered glancing back at Akira.

The quiet snort that followed caused Ann to puff her cheeks out and glare lightly at her black haired boyfriend. “It’s not funny! I’m awful in the kitchen! Shiho told you about the time I burnt eggs! EGGS! Everyone can make eggs!” 

Akira laughed at Ann once more as he gently took her hand smirking “Everyone is bad at cooking when they first start. You’ll become amazing with practice, and Ann, I didn’t tell you but when I first made curry for Sojiro he threw up. Said it was the worst thing he ever tasted. I was so nervous I used sugar instead of salt when I made it.”

Ann giggled lightly her crystal eyes lightening from a dark blue into a clear shine, and she grasped Akira's hand firmly “well in that case why don’t we cook together?! We can make Red Bean Mooncakes! It’s something we’ve never made and it doesn’t look too hard?”

Ren snorted and chortled as her exclamation turned into a question when she took to flipping through the recipe book on the white counter. Looking up Ren let out a nostalgic sigh as he took in the worn cafe he’d been working for five years; sometimes it felt like it was just yesterday he was greeted by that rough around the edges man who took him in. Glancing back at his blonde girlfriend a content smile formed on his lips as he watched her flip through the book her bright teeth worrying her pink lip as she focused on the book.

“A-ha! Kira I found it! It doesn’t even look that hard! Plus we have left over red bean paste from the other night when we had Dango!” 

Rolling his eyes fondly as she shortened his name again he leaned into her back wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder as he read the recipe. 

“Hmm, it doesn’t seem that hard, but you do know it takes time for the dough to rise. What are we gonna do for the hour it takes to rise?”

Ann smiled as she tilted her head back and kissed Akira’s cheek and whispered into his ear.”Weeeell we could do something special” Ann said giggling as Akira flushed a light pink. “I was thinking. Me, you, and a stereo could have a party.” Ann finished laughing as Akira made a face at her as he registered what she said.

“Maybe if we don’t freestyle, but I will happily spin you around anytime my lady” he grinned as continued “Besides we both know this is to get back when I called you my sexy kitty at prom when you tripped on Makoto.” Laughing he stepped around his now pouting blonde girlfriend as he started pulling out ingredients for the small cakes.

“It’s not funny Kira-kun! It was embarrassing, and you wouldn’t dance with me. It’s not like you don’t have rhythm it’s just you need to follow my lead!” 

Akira finished setting up the bowls and flour as he turned towards her with a sheepish grin. “After this we can dance if you wanna. Maybe you’ll finally find out why I’m so bad at dancing” he said winking; clapping his hands lightly he smiled “Now onto the main event! We’ll start light, you start mixing the paste into what the recipe calls for.” Turning Akira carefully measured out his dry ingredients and as he and Ann effortlessly stepped around each other; each grabbing items on the opposing counter before returning to their previous work smiling as his dough mixture beat into a messy ball of soft dough. 

Humming to himself Akira smirked mischievously; before lightly coating both his hands in flour and wrapped the dough in its bowl; before turning to Ann and rubbing his finger across her cheek “You got a little something right there!” Laughing as she rubbed her cheek smearing the flour onto the bridge of her nose; before squawking as she tossed leftover red bean paste into his face. Jutting his bottom lip out Akira fake pouted. “Now that wasn’t nice! It’s almost like you didn’t like my help!”

“You got flour on me! Besides I thought you should taste it to make sure it was edible, not my fault you didn’t catch it” Ann said a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.”but if it’s a food fight you want; than I’ll happily beat you in a food fight”

Laughing Akira took a dusting of flour in his hand before sprinkling it on her shirt and nodding to himself, “Just like a real baker!” 

Huffing Ann snatched his flour from him and tossed a handful on his head peppering his black hair a dusty white. “There! Now we both look like bakers” Ann laughed out as Akira blinked twice before he grinned and took her hand leading her into the other room.  
“Time for our dance is it not?”

Ann smiled brightly before glancing down at herself and then giving her partner a once over, and laughing at the white coating they both sported. “We should probably get cleaned up before right?”

Akira shrugged at her a light grin on his dusty face “Nope! We’ll just get dirty from dancing and finishing up this cakes so why not clean up afterwards, now time to dance” taking her hand in his Akira took in her pale features marred by the streak flour that cross her cheeks and nose while her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Once again he felt his breath leave him as he took in this amazing woman. Akira blinked as he felt her poke his side lightly a questioning look in her eyes. “You dazed off again. Just like every time we dance” she whispered her lip jutting out in a slight pout as Akira grinned at her.

“It’s not my fault I’m staring at the most beautiful girl here, and how every time I see her she’s just as breathtaking as she was the day she stepped out of that station. Watching as Ann’s cheeks flared a bright pink he gave her a light peck on the cheek as he stumbled slightly, Ann, seeing this once more took the lead as she pulled herself closer to him as they slow danced to a beat only they could hear. 

Smiling at each other they both leaned forward, and as their lips met in the beginnings of a kiss a buzzing sound emitted from the kitchen startling the duo out of their trance.

“Oh! It’s time to make them!” Ann exclaimed bouncing as she skipped back towards the kitchen leaving a confused and exasperated Akira to stand in the middle of an empty room.

Walking back in Akira watched in silent amusement as Ann stared at the large ball of dough. Walking over and poking her side, he lightly kneaded the dough and cut it into the appropriate sizes as Ann eagerly bought over the bowl of chilled paste. 

Grinning Akira took Ann's hands in his own helping her measure each piece out and fold it until all the sweet inside had been covered.   
“Now we set them on the tray and let them bake!” He said once they had folded them all into small balls.  
Grinning he glanced at Ann as they waited for the ten minutes to pass by each content with the silence; until the timer went off and they eagerly pulled them from the oven barely letting them cool for some time as Akira and Ann each took one in hand before Ann paused and looked at Ren expectantly. “I want you to try them first!” Smiling Akira popped one in his mouth and screwed his face up as the bitter taste registered and sent alarms shooting through him as Ann burst into a fit of laughter at his face and reaction.  
“Haha-Ak-heh-Kira that i-hehe-that is me getting you back for that embarrassing remark.”  
Rushing past his laughing girlfriend he spit out the bitter treat and rinsed his mouth as she continued to talk. “I had Sojiro help me switch the sugar and salt around, so that when you would cook with the opposite ingredient.”

“But how did you know I wouldn’t use it in the curry for work?!”

Ann snorted lightly as a panther like grin splayed across her face. “Why do you think Sojiro offered to work the last couple days?” Walking forward she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and whispered “Hun I’m in actress, and you’ve just been played.” With that Ann walked out of the room a triumphant smile on her face and a swing in her hips as Akira sputtered in equal mixture shock and embarrassment.


End file.
